Palavras não ditas
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Eu gostaria de ter dito... Eu sonhei com isso... Mas pensamentos e desejos nem sempre estão de comum acordo com gestos e ações. Então, um dia você abre os olhos e vê que já foi e agora, só te resta sonhar...


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas é na verdade de um velho meio louco, mas que eu só não odeio, porque foi ele que criou. Kurumada, apesar de tudo, obrigada XD

**Sinopse: **Eu gostaria de ter dito... Eu sonhei com isso... Mas pensamentos e desejos nem sempre estão de comum acordo com gestos e ações. Então, um dia você abre os olhos e vê que já foi e agora, só te resta sonhar...

**Palavras não ditas...**

**- by Sini**

_De longe, avistei. Há distância, observei. Longe ou perto, distante ou próximo. Palavras comuns para definirem o espaço real e o sentimental. O que acredito e o que vejo. O que quero e o que posso tocar._

Desejo de uma paixão, sonhos com um amor. Mas, sonhos que se realizam não são sonhos, e o meu nunca poderá se realizar. Portanto, é um sonho.

Já acreditei na possibilidade de um talvez, mas o tempo e os fatos afastaram isso. O que querem que eu diga? O que querem que eu fale?

Desculpas, por fazer o que tinha de ser feito? Deixar de lado as crenças infantis e os, tolos, sonhos que tinha? Sempre existe algo maior do que nós, do que nossos desejos e nossos sonhos...

Desculpas, se no momento eu, realmente, senti vontade de te matar e o fiz? Do ódio que senti? Da tristeza de ver um símbolo cair?

Desculpas, pela mágoa que senti ao fazer aquilo? Ao ver meu ídolo. Meu herói. Meu doce sonho de um amor encantado cair em um precipício com a realidade?

Ou então deveria pedir desculpas por matar aquele que tentou fazer o mesmo com o nosso maior ícone? Aquele que eu sigo e devo proteger?

Seria uma hipocrisia a minha, não? Mas, vivemos num mundo de hipócritas e, nunca ter admitido, antes ou depois, o que senti, falado as palavras que deveria ter dito, nem que fosse para o vento levar para você do outro lado, foi uma hipocrisia. Mas, também, seria dizer que não senti muito, que não doeu fazer aquilo. Pois eu senti. Eu cortei minha própria alma e joguei fora meu coração naquele momento.

Poucos podem dizer que testemunharam essa dor de ver seu herói tombar, não qualquer um, mas aquele que não foi apenas seu, mas de quase todas as pessoas ao seu redor.

Aquela pessoa que foi admirada por todos, não apenas por sua força, poder ou status, mas pelo que era, pois, mesmo que fosse a mais simples das pessoas que ali viviam, você seria o exemplo para todas. Sua postura, caráter e dignidade. Seus modos sempre gentis, seu lado alegre e divertido, mas sem nunca deixar aquele ar de serenidade e tranqüilidade.

E foi por essa pessoa que eu me apaixonei. Alguém, supostamente, igual a mim, mesmo posição na hierarquia deste santuário, mesmo dever, mesma crença... Proteger a vida de nossa deusa, Atena. E eu amei, acredito que como poucos poderiam amar, eu mataria por ele, eu morreria por ele, entretanto, acima de meus pensamentos e sentimentos eu ainda assim sou um subordinado. Mesmo sendo um cavaleiro de ouro, um dos membros da elite desse santuário, eu sou um subordinado.

Então, acima de tudo o que sinto e acredito, eu devo cumprir ordens. Pois independente do grau e da posição, nós cavaleiros somos seguranças, seguranças da paz e de Atena, nosso símbolo de paz. Entretanto se retirarmos esse enfeite para o que somos, não passamos de meros cães de briga, atirados de quando em quando na arena para matar outro cão que ameace nosso território ou dono, no caso, o santuário e Atena. E quem nos atira nessa arena? Um de nossos donos, paralelamente, quem nos envia para as missões? O grande mestre.

Que belo enfeite nós vestimos! Palavras bonitas e idealistas para mostrar uma outra face da verdade. Uma armadura brilhante para nos deixar parecidos com príncipes encantados montados em seus reluzentes cavalos brancos. E agora tudo parece lindo, matar e morrer em nome da paz! Que coisa impressionante! E depois?

Mas se alguém quer a verdade, nos coloque como peças num tabuleiro de xadrez. Soldados de um exército em guerra. Não devemos sentir ou trazer problemas de fora. É apenas aquele momento de utilidade e talvez mais alguns outros. Não somos vistos no individual, nego, somos sim, quando alguma das nossas características é mais adequada ao que se necessita no momento e agir, por vezes, em grupos para protegermos algo único. Alguns mais dispensáveis, outros não. Quão bela é nossa realidade agora?

E cada vez que olhamos para baixo vemos como tudo é desigual. Geralmente cavaleiros de bronze são os mais tranqüilos e amigáveis, talvez por estarem a todo o momento, a toda hora vendo superiores, não se desligam tanto dos outros que não são cavaleiros. Prateados, ou também são tranqüilos como os bronzeados ou então arrogantes e pretensiosos que acham melhores que o resto e acreditam que, nós, da elite dourada somos apenas parasitas sem serventia, pois nunca vêem o que fazemos. E nós? Os todos poderosos defensores dourados, mergulhamos em toda essa pompa e esquecemos do resto, somos superiores a todos...

O mais estranho é que nunca paramos para pensar sobre isso. Não nos questionamos, apenas continuamos como cãezinhos treinados e obedientes. E foi justamente por conhecido o que é amar...

Porque, com a mesma força que eu tive naquele momento para te odiar, eu tive para de amar, não, o que eu senti foi muito maior e com aquele ato de traição, eu descobri o que é odiar alguém. Porque se tem, nesse mundo, uma pessoa que eu realmente amei e por quem foi completamente apaixonado, foi por Aioros de Sagitário.

Entrementes, o tempo de ódio e rancor tem de passar. Como eu, alguém que está do lado da justiça e lutando sempre por ela, posso lutar odiando alguém? Em batalhas banais eu não vejo problema, mas... Em uma luta mais séria, o que seria de mim? Como eu, Shura de Capricórnio, poderia usar meu golpe, Excalibur, com o coração corrompido pelo ódio?

Então, eu digo que hoje, sinto orgulho de ter lutado com Aioros, simplesmente porque não houve, naquele tempo e ainda não vi hoje, alguém com tamanha honra. Aioros, eu já disse, mas repito você foi um herói para muitos, mas infelizmente morreu como um vilão.

Eu me sinto honrado pelo direito que tive, pois foi uma luta justa. E assumi, deste então, para meu coração, a tarefa de proteger Atena com forças redobradas após sua morte. Não sei o que te levou a fazer o que fez, mas apesar da grande marca de agora, enquanto viveu como um cavaleiro não existiu alguém como você e mesmo em sua morte, parecia que ainda assim não tinha abandonado seus ideais.

Foi um alarme que soou por todo Santuário, o alerta de um traidor. Todos os soldados e cavaleiros foram embutidos da missão de encontrar e matar essa pessoa. Eu juro que poderia esperar que fosse qualquer um, mesmo entre os cavaleiros de ouro – apesar de que se fosse para dizer isso de algum, teria arriscado o nome do Máscara-, não podia imaginar quem seria capaz de ato tão vil... Até que vi sua face... Até que lutamos...

Nunca fui capaz de querer tanto que alguma coisa fosse mentira como aquilo. Era completamente surreal para mim. Lutei com toda a concentração que conseguia reunir, mas nada parecia real. Eu estava em outro mundo e tudo era falso.

A partir daquele ponto, por dias, parecia que vivi num pesadelo, eu assisti todas as coisas escondido, tentando acreditar... Até cair em mim e ver que nada fora falso.

E ainda assim, é complicado vê-lo como traidor. Seus olhos, eles pareciam tão... Sinceros? Parecia que você realmente acreditava estar fazendo o certo. Que eu e o santuário estávamos errados. E eu nunca quis tanto acreditar numa mentira.

Eu nunca fiquei tão preso no limiar do sentimento e da razão. Preso entre o que eu quero e o que devo. No que acredito e no quero acreditar. Entre o dever e o amor.

Da maneira mais difícil, percebi que meus sonhos, nunca se concretizariam, e que não adiantava simplesmente um sentimento, existiam coisas maiores e naquele momento, éramos inimigos e ali eu não poderia sentir. Percebi que seria egoísmo da minha parte não seguir adiante e que, se não o fizesse, era melhor fugir também, pois estaria deixando minha honra e minha crença para trás e me tornando um traidor.

Eu, Shura, Cavaleiro de Ouro, Protetor da Casa de Capricórnio, admito hoje, com toda a certeza que posso ter que se houve uma pessoa a quem amei essa foi Aioros, o traidor da ordem do cavaleiros de Atena, antigo protetor da casa e da armadura de Sagitário... Eu amei a pessoa que tive de matar.

Desde o primeiro instante ele me fascinou. Os olhos verdes. Não eram os mais incrivelmente verdes que já vi, nem os mais brilhantes ou então com alguma cor especifica que os diferenciassem... Mas para mim eram os mais fascinantes que eu poderia ver. O brilho, o que eles me transmitiram da primeira vez que os vi e em todas as outras vezes, eu me sentia... Em casa, era uma tranqüilidade e uma serenidade naquele olhar, que aqueles olhos me marcaram para a eternidade. Eu nunca olhei em seus olhos e deixei de sentir essa mesma paz.

E em todos os anos que tive de convivência, eu nunca tive coragem de me aproximar o suficiente.

Eu nunca consegui chegar até ele, não se não houvesse algo para dizer. Nunca consegui nem ao menos que ele se tornasse meu amigo.

Eu sempre o observei de longe, eu sempre sonhei que um dia ele sorria e ria comigo como eu via que ele fazia com seus amigos.

Eu sonhei... Mas eu nunca tentei concretiza-lo.

Eu nunca consegui dizer "Aioros, eu te amo" ou "estou apaixonado por você", simplesmente porque faltou coragem para isso. Eu mais sinto do que sei que ele não riria da minha cara por isso, muito menos de daria falsas esperanças, mas eu preferi me iludir e nunca falei nada, nunca disse nada... Eu preferi sonhar...

...E sonhos não se realizam...

...Pois sonhos que se realizam...

...Não são sonhos...

**-Fim-**

**N/A: **UFAAA!! Terminei!! Em cima do prazo.. para variar, mas eu tenho uma desculpa para isso...

Na hora em que vi quem eu tirei, apesar de não conhecer, dei saltitos de alegria. Faz algum tempo que eu queria escrever com esse casal, eu acho interessante e tals... Tudo ok, certo? Errado!

Imagina, Perséfone, minha cara amiga secreta, que...

Eu imaginei um porre de coisas, algumas cenas até em minha mente, mas quem disse que saia? Eu não passava da pág. 4 (ta que essa tem 3 pags, mas é diferente) e a fic non ia...e eu tentei..e tentei...

A Nima (homônima Áries Sin), até me ajudou com alguns nomes (teve um que virou até piada pra uma miga, ela não acreditava que eu tinha feito aquilo) e locais, já que eu queria deixar o mais fiel possível com a Europa.

Enfim, chegou hoje, à tarde e a fic nada de sair... E desde ontem me bateu uma vontade de escrever como eu mais gosto, livre, assim... Daí, quando eu vi que não ia, larguei mão, abri outra janela e pronto! Com algumas horitas saiu essa fic!

Eu espero que você tenha gostado, porque eu fiz de coração e quando eu conseguir terminar a outra, eu posto e dou um jeito de te avisar, pois pode ter certeza que vai ter uma notinha pra ti ali!!

Eu sei que a fic é repetitiva, talvez cansativa, mas... é porque ela é cíclica, é o Shura pensando consigo, fixo numa idéia. E eu só não estendi ainda mais a fic, se não virava enrolação de vez mesmo!

Acho que é só isso...

Beijos

Sini


End file.
